


hand holding & haunted hayrides

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kisses, Kinda, bandi - Freeform, because this ship needs more fanfics, haunted hayride!!, it's cute bandi, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: i dare you to make a oneshot about the GHC with anyone of your choosing on a haunted hayride but it CAN'T be about tyrus hehehe





	hand holding & haunted hayrides

**Author's Note:**

> i did include a little tyrus because i love them so much but here's some bandi! this ship needs more appreciated and fics :))
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“It’s right around here,” Andi squealed, dragging Buffy by one hand and Cyrus by the other (and TJ, indirectly, since Cyrus was holding his hand).

“This is ‘the world’s most terrifying Halloween experience?’” Buffy scoffed, crossing her arms when Andi released her hand.

“It’s better once you’re actually _on_ the hayride, genius,” the girl joked, tapping Buffy’s nose lightly and skipping over to the man with the tickets.

Instinctively, Buffy’s hands found a loose curl and she wound it and unwound it around her finger. There was that physical touch from Andi that always made butterflies come alive in her stomach, and her steps a little lighter.

“Four please,” she told the man, sliding her money towards him. Stepping out of the small cabin, the man took his stamper and pressed it lightly to the kids’ hands. The little blue pumpkin meant that they had paid and were ready to go.

“You boys are on trail one, and you ladies are gonna be on trail two,” he explained tiredly, making his way back into the little shack.

“Isn’t there a way we can all be together?” Cyrus piped up, but the man shook his head.

“Sorry. Each ride was only able to sit two more people, since it’s one of the busiest times of the year. Enjoy.” And with that, he closed the door and returned to his station.

“That’s a bummer,” Buffy sighed, her breath out a little shaky. She was going to be alone with Andi on a haunted hayride? If it weren’t for there being other people on the ride she would have taken this for a date.

“It’s alright. TJ and Cyrus get to have a little date,” Andi joked, grinning when the boys’ faces turned a bright red, “and we get to hang out like friends should!”

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but quickly clamped it down at the word ‘friends’. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she and Andi were just friends. Yeah. they gave each other gifts and would lean against each other’s shoulders when watching movies, but that’s what friends did.

“Right, friends,” she repeated lamely, curling and uncurling her toes in her shoes, “should we get going?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. We’ll see you guys later! Bex is gonna pick us up at the entrance with the pumpkins,” Andi reminded them, grabbing Buffy’s hand once again and leading her down the trail.

As if on cue, Buffy felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, and no matter how hard she tried to quell them, they persisted. She wondered what would happen if she just adjusted her hands to fit Andi’s, interlocking their fingers.

* * *

Before she could get too far into her fantasy, the duo arrived at the location with a sign that read ‘Trail 2′. Mounting their way onto the carriage, they found an empty haybale and took their seats.

“This is so exciting!” Andi gushed, releasing Buffy’s hand and using hers to drum her fingers on her thighs, “you ready to be scared?”

“Please,” Buffy scoffed playfully, pushing her loose curl behind her shoulder, “I’m tough as nails,”

“Okaaaay,” Andi grinned, unconvinced, “but when you grip me so tightly that I lose blood flow, I’ll say I told you so!”

“Yeah, right,” Buffy squeaked, her cheeks burning; thank goodness it was getting darker.

After the rest of the people were loaded on to the wagon, their driver, dressed as a zombie, gave a quick spiel about what they were to expect and that if anyone felt truly uncomfortable during the ride, they could return back.

“Ready?” Andi asked, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

“Totally,” Buffy replied out loud. _Not_ , she added to herself.

The first part of the trail wasn’t so bad; a few zombies here and there limping after the wagon, as well as some automated werewolf sounds.

As soon as they passed the lamp post, however, things changed. It got much darker, and it seemed impossible to see anything, were it not for the lights at the front of the wagon.

“Run!” screamed one of the people, attempting to climb onto the wagon. A few people shrieked, and others took sharp breaths in, but for the most part, Buffy and Andi were not alarmed.

“Not scared yet?” Buffy taunted, earning a playful punch from Andi.

“Not in the slightest,” she affirmed, crossing her arms and tilting her head up. Suddenly, one of the vampires started to crawl up the side of the wagon, his hand snaking around the wooden board that Andi was leaning on.

“Boo,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck hairs.

“Ahh!” Andi screamed, swatting the man away and clinging onto Buffy for dear life, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest.

Buffy didn’t move; tentatively, she allowed her hands to wrap around Andi’s torso, feeling her friend’s entire body shaking.

“ _Now_ who’s the scared one,” Buffy joked, feeling Andi grip onto her jean jacket a little tighter, “I’m just teasing.”

“Make it stop,” Andi whispered through shaky breaths, shutting her eyes tightly to refrain from crying, “I just-”

The short-haired girl was cut off by another zombie clamoring up the side of the wagon, this time choosing to eerily toy with both girl’s hair. Buffy simply flicked the hand away, but Andi broke out into another blood-curdling scream so loud that the people on the other trail probably heard her.

“Andi, are you okay?” Buffy asked gently, soothingly rubbing her friend’s back.

Andi shook her head, dissolving into tears and burying her head into Buffy’s jacket. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably and she could feel her breath coming in short bursts.

“Hey, look at me,” Buffy murmured, her soft eyes locking with Andi’s. Even in the pale light, she looked so terrified, like a child who’s lost their parents in a grocery store. “You’re going to be okay. I’m right here,”

Andi’s lower lip wobbled, and she really wanted to believe Buffy, but she couldn’t. Without a second thought, she took Buffy’s hand and interlaced it with her own. Her shoulder rested on the curly-haired girl’s shoulder, taking in her scent of lavender shampoo.

“And here I was thinking that I’d just be laughing this all off,” Andi muttered, defeated, “I-I’m sorry, this is pathetic,”

“You’re not pathetic,” Buffy assured her, resting her head on Andi’s, “I mean, this is meant to be scary, so they’re doing a pretty good job,”

“You don’t seem scared,” Andi noted, tensing a bit at the howling of werewolves in the distance.

Buffy bit her lip at that, her heart pumping a little faster. “I-there’s other things that I’m scared of,” she admitted, trying her best to keep it vague.

Andi let out a huff of a laugh. “Yeah, right. If this doesn’t terrify you, what could?”

Was this _really_ how it was going to happen? Buffy was going to admit that she liked Andi on a haunted hayride? While both of their emotions were on high?

“I-I like someone,” she began, and Andi’s head immediately popped up, her bloodshot eyes suddenly filling with glee.

“Oooh, Buffy has a crush,” she teased playfully, “what’s he like?”

Buffy grimaced, her free hand wandering up to her loose curl again. “Well, uhm…she’s great,”

“Oh,” Andi replied, with no inflection in her voice, “what’s she like?”

Buffy blinked once. Twice. Three times. “You-you don’t care that I like a girl?”

“Why would I-” she began, before the wagon started to go over a bumpier path, jostling the people in the wagon around. Amidst all the chaos, the girls were tossed around until the road smoothed out, and they were facing each other, a few inches separating their noses.

“Uh, w-why would I have a problem with that?” Andi stammered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Feeling the other girl’s warm breath on her face made Buffy shiver. A part of her brain was screaming at her to back away, but somehow she didn’t change the space between her and Andi.

“Cold?” Andi giggled, her eyes flicking down to Buffy’s lips for a nanosecond; Buffy thought she imagined it.

“A little,” she mumbled, her eyes widening once she felt Andi taking her hand, linking their fingers.

“Better?” Andi asked, the gentle glow of the lamp posts highlighting her features; her adorable nose, her crinkling eyes, and of course, the way her lips curved. All Buffy could do was nod slowly, her eyes never once leaving Andi’s face.

“Still scared?”

Buffy’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, inhaling sharply before responding. “Yeah. It’s stupid I just…I hate having to deal with crushes because they’re so confusing,”

“I get it. That’s how I felt around Jonah and Walker, and then when I was talking to Amb-”

“How weirded out would you be if I said I had a crush on you?” Buffy cut in, shutting her eyes tight and bracing for impact.

The only sound that followed was the groaning of zombies and a few strangled screams from the other people on the wagon. _How fitting,_ thought Buffy.

“I’d say I think it’s ridiculous you haven’t told me so that I could make you a bracelet,” Andi chuckled, squeezing Buffy’s hand gently.

“Jokes aside…do you like me too?” Buffy dared herself to ask. Vulnerability was not her strongest quality.

And maybe it was because of the bumpiness in the road. Maybe it was because of the magic in the air. Maybe it was fate. Whatever it was, it caused Andi to surge forward and connect her lips with Buffy’s. Curse the darkness for causing her to almost miss, but she adjusted. It was like Buffy expected her first kiss to be; a little awkward. But it was also way better than her expectations.

Another bump in the road tore the two apart, and although there was minimal light, Andi could _just_ make out Buffy’s blush.

“So…I take that as a maybe?” Buffy joked, slinking her free arm around Andi’s waist.

“Oh, shut up,” Andi murmured, nestling her head into the crook of Buffy’s neck. Before they knew it, the ride was over, and they were approaching the entrance.

“Thank you all for coming! We hope to see you again soon!” The man driving the wagon waved to all of the people, driving away when they had all unloaded. Hand in hand, Buffy and Andi started to make their way to the pumpkin entrance.

* * *

“Hey guys!” TJ called, half running half walking to make sure that Cyrus was able to keep up.

“How’d it go?” Andi asked cheerily, spotting Bex’s car in the distance and waving her over.

“Never. Again,” Cyrus whimpered, burying his head into TJ’s chest.

“How about for you guys?” TJ asked, eyeing their hands.

“You could say that we conquered our fears,” Buffy giggled, heading into Bex’s car.

“Did you all have fun?” she asked, signaling to leave the farm.

“Yes!” TJ, Buffy, and Andi exclaimed in unison, while Cyrus groaned “No!”

**Author's Note:**

> :)) i love my gays! what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
